Welcome Home
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: AU Drabble one-shot. I've been listening to A Little Fall Of Rain like non-stop recently and I am just so disappointed Ep and Marius never get their kiss. So then this idea popped in my head because I love the thought of Marius loving Ep just not the same way he will always love Cosette:) anyways hope you enjoy: Welcome Home


**AU Drabble one-shot. I've been listening to A Little Fall Of Rain like non-stop recently and I am just so disappointed Ep and Marius never get their kiss. So then this idea popped in my head because I love the thought of Marius loving Ep just not the same way he will always love Cosette:) anyways hope you enjoy: Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis...**

* * *

Marius felt tears sting in his eyes as he held Eponine in hid arms as she slowly faded from the world.

"Don't you fret, dear Eponine," he sang softly. "You won't feel any pain."

"A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now!" Eponine cried in pain and clutched his shoulders.

Marius took her hand in his and looked down at her face. "I'm here..."

"That's all I need to know...And you will keep my safe," she sang. "And you will keep me close..."

"I will stay with you till you are sleeping," he promised.

"And rain." Eponine slowly lifted her head up to kiss him.

"And rain," Marius repeated quietly as tears started to flow down his face. And for some reason, he wanted to kiss her as well.

"Will make the flowers."

"Will make the flowers..." he echoed. Marius lowered his lips onto hers as she took a shallow breath.

It suddenly seemed as if Eponine has gained the strength to keep going. Because she was kissing him back. And he was enjoying it. 'Oh Eponine,' Marius thought as he kissed her. 'I hope you can forgive me.'

Marius never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stay here, frozen in this moment, Eponine in his arms, kissing her. But it wasn't meant to be, for Eponine's hand that had been caressing his cheek, fell limp and lifeless to the ground. Marius pulled away. "Eponine?" he asked, shaking her shoulders.

There was no response. "No..." he whispered. "Eponine!" he screamed, holding her body close to his. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. And then another gentle kiss to her lips. "No!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face. Marius held her tightly to his chest, never wanting to let her go.

"Eponine," he whispered in her ear. "If you can hear me, I want you to know this. I believe I was a little bit in love with you." He pressed a final goodbye kiss to her temple. "Goodbye, my sweet Ponine."

* * *

Eponine stood beside Marius as he cried over her now lifeless body.

"Eponine," she heard him whisper. "If you can hear me, I want you to know. I believe I was a little bit in love with you."

Eponine crouched down beside him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you Monsieur Marius. That's all I've ever wanted to hear. Because I believe that I too, was a little bit in love with you as well." She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her dead body close to his heart. "I'll miss you Monsieur. But I want you to be happy, go, marry Cosette, she is the one who will truly make you happy. For I, never could make you truly happy...Goodbye, Monsieur Marius. And maybe, just maybe, we'll see each other again. That is when you die, maybe we will be in that same place. I hope it's heaven Marius." Eponine was talking to herself because, as she very well knew, she was dead. Marius could not hear her. Could he?

Eponine lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek then stood and walked off. To where, you may ask. Heaven of course.

What she never saw was Marius reach up and touch the cheek she had kissed. He had felt her presence, and would forever hold that memory in his heart.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Marius Pontermercy was on his deathbed. Cosette held his hand as he slowly started to fade. He looked into his wife's loving eyes. "Cosette, my love, don't cry. We will be together again. I promise."

Cosette nodded. "I love you Marius."

Marius squeezed her hand. "I love you too Cosette," he whispered.

Cosette leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips as his grip slackened. She let her tears flow freely now and fell on top of her husband's body.

* * *

Eponine stood in Marius' bedroom doorway anxiously waiting. She watched as he said his final words to Cosette. As his hand fell limp from her grasp. And as she cried over his body.

"Eponine?" she heard a voice ask behind her.

Eponine smiled, tears in her eyes and turned around. There he was, looking just as he did the day she died. Her Marius. "Hello Monsieur Marius..." she said softly.

"Eponine...you're real..." he breathed. Marius walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Oh Ponine, my sweet Ponine."

Eponine lifted her head a placed a kiss on his cheek. She was so happy. "Welcome home Monsieur."

Home...Marius liked the sound of that. Cosette may have been his love, but Eponine was and always had been...his home.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Snow:)**


End file.
